Cephaus
"I was Simon Petros, but now you may call me Cephaus, the voice of power, the voice of hope, the voice... of reason." ―Quote from Cephaus' blog (found below) Cephaus was a Liaison of the Zionites and a crewmember aboard the Logos II in the Recursion server of The Matrix Online. Profile Bluepill life Simon was once one of the top negotiators in the Mega City Police Department whose number of negotiations became too many to count for Simon. One Friday at 11pm, he received a phone call at his apartment, it concerned a hostage sitation in old abandoned building in Stamos and that the captor was the same wanted criminal who killed two men weeks earlier. Although he had innumerable experince with negotiating with hostage takers, Simon had a particular feeling about this case. When he arrived at the residence, he began to wonder how bizarre that the captor would hold his hostages there. The Strange Negotiations When Simon was about to start negotiating, he heard gunshots firing in the inside of the building, making him believe that the captor presumably killed the hostages. As the SWAT team were preparing to kick the door down and enter the building, a man who was presumed to be the hostage taker (reva Merv) miraclously jump off the top story of the sixteen story-high building and landed gracefully on the ground. He turned at looked at the amazed Simon and then sprinted off. With his marathon runner experience in high school, he threw off his coat and chased the criminal, although the criminal was more faster and the distance between them was gradually increasing. Simon then turned down an alley in the hopes of ambushing or intercepting him. When he saw rthe crim running towards the high fence, he watched the strange man flew) over the fence as if it was a hurdle. Determined to know what is going on with these weird events, he shot the lock of a nearby door and continued the pursuit. A series of Strange Events Busting through the door on the other side of the block, he realized that he and the criminal were noware in Manssen. it was not long until he heard a ruckus down that block, where a person told him that he saw the man running past him and into another alley. Running quickly he faced the criminal who was occupied in the telephone, upon eventually seeing Simon and yelled about something concerning a Generalâ?Ts demise, and instantly vanisheded without a trace. Feeling tired and defeated, Simon eventually hit the ground and fell unconscious. The Answers Revealed... Simon woke up in a bed of an apartment bed which was clearly not his. He was then greeted by a woman known as Niobe, who confirmed that last night's event's was not a dream and explained what actually happened. The hostages were allied of hers, and that the gunshots heard did not come from the man, but from her, making sense why the crim was trying to run away. She then told Simon about the Matrix, which was at first unbearable to comprehend, but the weird specftacles saw last night made him believe otherwise. By the time evening came, she then asked him a choice to leave the matrix. He accepted because he had so many questions and that he would not be able to continue living the way he used to anymore. Another reason he took the redpill He also feared the Agents who would be at his apartment if he returned there. New Beginning Once that he was liberated, Niobe took him to Zion, where he met the Zion Council. The council then briefed him with the current situation within the matrix. he discovered that the hostage taker that he saw was a merv operative, and that Niobe was impressed with his reflexes and wit in tracking down the operative. Taking the fact that Simon's previous job was as a negotiator, the council then gave a proposition of becoming a liaison, which he accepted. First he had to do some requirements before he could be given the role, including more interviews with the council, as well as the current liaison officer, Merrit. Liaison The next day, he was called back to the council where he was now a liaison for Zion aboard the Logos II, which was piloted by his rescuer, Niobe. In addition, he was also considered as third and final spot for becoming an operative and that when the time comes, he would be able to vote on that matter. (to be continued...) Category:Males Category:Logos II (Recursion) Category:Redpills Category:Zionites Category:Zionite Liaisons Category:Zionite Liaisons in Recursion